What!
by shawarshmelo
Summary: No, its not a chaos or fluff. Its a hard, smacking, crazy story about Percy's child and no its not Annabeth's. The rating mite change because he grows up with teen-agers and we all know how they think...and act.
1. The start

Calypso:

I watch my brave one leave and think of the horribly thing I did. Looking down at my stomach, I can already see a bulge. He doesn't even know. My brave one...the father of my child.

Percy Jackson.


	2. PERCY JACKSON

Atlas:

grunt ow, my back...again

Ever sense that low ranking half-blood ruined my plan, that's all I have been doing. No, not because of my burden, but because of the very thought of being beaten.

Just then I feel a tingle sensation. I look to where it started from and find my favorite daughter, Calypso. There appears to be more of an powerful feel around her. That can only mean two things.

1, she has been training, but even as my daughter she wouldn't be doing that on an island all alone.

2, well it just can't be possible, could it be...

I check, just to make sure and YES, I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER.

MY, daughter is going to have baby.

And the father is...

is...

PERCY JACKSON!

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan


	3. Chapter 3

Calypso:

My secret didn't really last the long. Right, when the first god came to visit it spread like wild fire. Pour Hermes, fill face first in the sand as still as brick when he found out.

Soon, people were pointing fingers at ever male god they saw (some woman to) saying they the acts of horror.

I roll my eyes at there childishness. Titian's, only they would think the male would force him upon her...not the other way around.

I feel a small kick in my stomach. The baby will come soon. We still don't know when or if its a boy or girl. But, all of the goddesses help out with her/him.

Just then I feel my water brake.

Atlas:

As my daughters scream rips my ears, I can only think, come to me my little PRINCE.


	4. The begining problem

Hera:

Calypso's a good friend of mine. We would always talk about how evil my husband is. So, right when I heard the news, I knew right away I had found the evidence to prove it.

I hear her scream and quickly flash there...yup its time. Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Amphitrite are already there. We all get in position and tell her to push.

_(time skip, do you really want me to explain the procedure i could my moms a doctor)_

Calypso:

Finally when we go the little thing out, we fingered out it was a boy. When all of the goddesses finally understood that you cant tell its eye or hair color when its first born, most of them left except for Hestia and Aphrodite.

"ITS SO CUTE" Aphrodite says "What are you going to name him?"

I think it has to do something with the water...

"You can have time" Hestia says "Lets give her some space"

Aphrodite wines. "Come on" says Hestia bring her outside, leaving me alone.

I look at the baby in my arms, my baby in my arms. I can already see the resemblance to his father that they didn't find. His face features are a little to defined for his age, just like his fathers.

Right then I hear a loud explosion to my left knocking me off my small bed. When I look I see something that will change my life forever...

The Giants

ad


	5. Chapter 5

**The war is now raging with Percy fighting the titans **

Calypso:

Its been a year sense I was captured by the giants for there war. They say Perseus will surly turn over once he knows his child and lover are being life threatened. If only they knew. There's only one place the my child will be safe at and yes I have not name my child yet.

Camp Sawar, yes a weird name but many old friends of mine live there. Its where life and death have no line across them. Where everything

CONNECTS


	6. Ms Grace and Nial Jackson

**there at the doors of death**

Calypso:

All the war slaves were hurled into the magical train car. Me being one of them hugged my three year old boy or the little rut as the solders liked to call him. He seemed to be a late bloomer because he should be in his teenage years as a immortal he is but he can't even walk or talk. My new friend Ms. Grace, I didn't really get her first name, said you can never know with gods.

"Be quiet everyone" said a guide.

"I'll show ya be quiet you..." starts Ms. Grace. I give her a stern look.

"What, its not like I can do something about it" she says shaking her chains, which she got from 'ruffing' up some guards.

"Still" I say "they can"

"Will you animals shut up were going over enemy territory" said a solder. I don't know what he is talking about,were under the ocean right now, right. When the train shoots straight out of ground right over Egypt, I shiver this is a weird land no Greek or Roman has power here. We all become silent and knows danger... except my son.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" screams 'the little rut'.

" Hush, little child" I sooth quietly.

"Shut it up will you" many yell

That's when a sharped nosed dog like animal ripped the side the train its blood red eyes trained my boy and I. It was about the size of three full grown hell-hounds and it seemed annoyed, very annoyed.

So, naturally everyone ran, giving it a free pathway to me. It ran right up to the sound and smacked me to side along with the boy and started eating people and monsters alike like they were rats.

I caught my son just as he was about to fall though the gigantic hole in the wall. I was lousing to much blood and was going to die soon, but I can't leave yet I haven't even named my son...

I look down my grip is slipping. Then I look into my sons eyes like he can understand me.

"Your name my boy" I chock out "is Nile, Nile Jackson"

Then I drop him into Egyption Nile. The last thing I hear is the echo of the splash.


	7. Chapter 7

**after war read my other short story to know what's happen with Percy's life**

Nile:

My life sucks, I mean really first I can't remember anything and I'm in this weird duds house. Then, he dies because of these crazy disease that somehow does not harm me and then I get shipped out by these one eyed freaky guys that for some reason think I smell good even though I have not bathed in three years. The worst thing has to be when the plane I was in exploded and I landed in this woods were these big black dogs keep chase'n me. But yeah other than that its been fine.

"rrrrrraaaaaa" to speak of the devils.

Now, let me tell you of these rascals who so rudely interrupted my glorious garbage feast. Well, there's Jinks who for some reason has the same bad luck as me because she keeps on slamming into trees but, must be really fast cause she shows up right in front of me. Then there's Black, his name came to because the first time I saw him he just was this big black fury puff ball and because that does not sound threatening I decided Black sounds more deadlier I stuck with it. Finally, there's Red Eyes the leader of the pack, her name came from her beautiful red ruby eyes that for some reason are always stuck on me.(I mean I may look handsome, but girl you take'n it way to far)

Anyways...back to me running for my life.

"Can't you people pick on someone your oun size" I shout

"ruff" says Black.

"Yes" I say "very explanatory. Lets sit down have tee and talk about that"

"RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR" I don't know about you but I ran faster after that. UUUUhhhhhmm, I don't think there's en-off of running space left because well, there's a cliff in front of me. Great, just great.

"I'm going to jump what about you guys" I say to my trusty companions.

"Ruffffefy" they say as they run away. Right then I can't touch the ground.

I need motivation, so I flap my arms and sing "I believe I can fly even though I'm about to die. Every night and day, I dream, of pancakes. I belie-" right into a flat object. When I look up realized I'm on a high-way. Then I realized I'm on a black van on a high-way. WHAIT, black van that can only mean...CANDY with old people, awesome. But where is it headed, find out next week on MY MINED.

**Do you want more of his thoughts or not at all, please tell me. It's for the child. 8(**


	8. Home

**Nile:**

"Hey, there's a young-ling on the roof" said a deep voice.

Well I guess I've been spotted. The black van I have been on for a week seems to not need gas and the the people don't need to use the restroom (sadly) because they have not once stopped to let me use the loo or escape. Now though they seemed to be at there destination some old fenced off deserted camp site and are getting out.

"Some rascal, aren't you climb'en up there" very big paw like hands scoop me up and plop me on the ground. When I open my eyes I could see a group of kids my age, some even older. I turn around and see two men. One with an enormous hat and short black beard. Then the other who most likely lift me up was a big buff guy you would probably see at a football game.

"Well lets get a move on it now will we Johnny said to be back early" said Hat Dude.

"Oh come on Ab he didn't mean it literally" said Football Guy. Ab, that's an interesting name.

"That's Abraham Lincoln to you mister Minotaur and you may be big shot out there" he snapped pointing a finger down the road, "but up here it's the big leagues so your going to listen to Johnny got it."

Mister Minotaur starts to grumble and walk away towards the fence. He seems to be about to hit it when he just disappeared out of thin air. Wow.

"Now hear we go children one by one, big steps George, that a boy nothing to be afraid of, just a little tingle" Abraham said leading the other kids into the wall.

I look to the side, a free run. Nobodies watching me. I start to creep away, but stop. How did that man and now that class just disappear like that...Maybe if I stay longer I can find out...but...no...yes...no...

My curiosity got the best of me and I ran for the fence head on. Waiting for the pain to come but it didn't. Then, I felt the tingle Hat Dude was talking about like I was...

Home


	9. Chapter 9

Hand:

The sun rises over the fields and reflects into my room.

Great, another day with the idiots (a.k.a. My counterparts.) I slowly raise out of my bed, walk out of the room to eat, but make sure I'm wearing my black hood/cape. It reminds people that "Oh yeah don't talk or look at him unless he does it to you." Which has been working for thousands of years except on 'The Seven'.

Now their history has been around sense the beginning, though it still shocks who ever hears it, but sense I live (unfortunately) here I shouldn't have to explain it to you.

"Hey Handy, isn't it a great day to not mope around" said Redden the immortal of love. I stayed quiet.

"I mean with the new recruits come in and all" he fumbles to try and think of an a executes.

New recruits are coming. How could forget the annual pick up. You see each year we have vans (black mostly so it can 'scare off spectator') bring people all across the world here to live, find a porous in life, learn from mistakes, or all of those together. Anyway that only happens on May 1th each year, then we set a new group of scavengers. Today is the day of 'Finish of Old and Start of New' a.k.a. FOSN. Its also the day where I might get a new apprentice. I've only had one named Even Tape, who left after two years of training. Thats not enough to learn sorcery let alone master it.

I tried to pretended to not look interested, but I mean its every Dimension Master's dream to teach a child to travel though well...dimensions.

When I speed walk to the camp/school yard entrance I see the other Dimension Masters there. I should probably tell you little about what that means. You see when are ancestors first discovered dimension there was these big fight about who should control the Pad. Finally some guy said they should put guards up around it. Then that planet almost blue-up making 50 people to jump through, as the years went by they were called Masters of Dimensions. So that's when it started each generation has one, but traveling also made them immortal. They still die and stuff just not regularly. We also represent are planet in are powers and backgrounds. Sadly I'm stuck with the weirdest Masters.

"Oh there you are Han" said Richard immortal time traveler.

"You almost messed it" John son of Zeus, immortal of lightning and sky says.

" Yeah you were later than me" smilies Chris immortal of the pack forgotten, king of wolves.

"_Yourrr get'en shloppily" _says a drunk Simon son of Dionysus, immortal of warriors and grief.

"Your one to talk" says the Huntress immortal of hunting and bounty hunters. Everyone started yelling.

"Hey guys stop fighting" says Crystal immortal of peace. No one lessoned.

"WILL SHUT UP" yells Night-Hound immortal of darkness and Hell-Hounds.

That's when the Minotaur, Abraham Lincoln, and the new recruits stumble through the brick wall we use as marker for the gate of the realms, leading form ares to theirs. I look at them, they don't look like much, but so did I. After a few minutes of talking everyone started calming down.

Some where to the right I saw someone came out of the brick portal wall. When I look I see some kid, about six years old, with shaggy, black, windswept hair tucked inside a backwards golfers hat. With his cloths that looked Two sizes to big you might mistake him as just a street rat, but I knew better than that.

All of the immortals look at him thinking the same thing, 'His to powerful'.

John checks his papers muttering to himself. He looks up at me as if sensing my gaze and shook his head. A clear sign 'his not on the list.' With all the action nobody noticed me walk up to the boy.

I squat down and look him right in the eyes.

"My name is Hand Collins, son of Hades, immortal of sorcery. State your name, business, and porous young one." Everything is silent, as if the world was holding it's breath. He looks as if trying to find the right thing to say. Then he looks at me right in the eyes so I can see the glowing vortexes of emotions.

"My name's is Nile, my business is to survive, I come to learn and to have a home" he says in small, yet booming voice.

"Welcome to The land of the forgotten," I say "Camp Sawarshmellow. Good, luck your going to need it."

"Sorry, but luck left me along time ago" he says...just like his legendary father.


	10. We meat again!

Nile:

When I first arrived, I thought I could just sneak through the crowd around 15 people. That's when they all started stared at me and I knew I was going destined to be kicked out. Then the weird dude with the cape, hood thing gave me the short interrogation. I decided to tell the truth and state the facts.

The strange group of teens finally moved. Most them bringing the people on tours, but six black haired models stayed behind and came over to me and Hand.

"Hello there child" said some girl with knives, swords, a bow, and quiver full of arrows with a small cape in the back. "How did you get through the wall without help from Min or Abraham?"

"Duh Hun, his the chosen one" a guy with a wolf skin fur as a cape and a sword belt around the wast.

"Chris this is serious, so no Star Wars" said a man in all armer, the wine glass in his hand forgotten.

"I know that Simon" states Chris "just trying to lighten the mood."

"The mood does not need lightened" snaps a man with the same fur as the big dogs that chased me as a cape, the monsters head as the hood. Chris grumbles about how its never lighten with you around...

"Night-Hound is right. Now lets go some place more private to discuss this sign and what it means" says a guy with armor, a blue cape, his hand rested on a sword, in its scabbard making flashes ever few seconds, his hand seems to be pointed at me. 'Hey' I think 'I'm not a "sign".'

They start to walk down the stone path on the left leading to a building looking suspiciously like the White House (which I accidentally ran into once). Hand lead me towards it. When we opened the doors I found myself looking at a round room with a staircase on both sides connecting together across the room where I stand. On the walls there's pictures of different people with little names on the bottom of the frames. In the middle of the room there is a beautiful glass design with light under it, making the whole room glow.

Night-Hound walks over the design touching a tile. The floor starts moving pushing me against the wall. Finally it stops, when I look at what happened I see a table now in the center of the room. Unfazed by the action, all of the stingers go set down.

"These meeting is now in session" shouts the blue caped man.

"I think we can see that John" says Hun. John ignores her.

"OK who has a clue about why his here" John says rather bluntly.

"You do know 'he' can talk right" I huff.

"Will then" he says board "tell us oh wise one and please try not to smite me down."

That's going to be very hard, I think sarcastically.

"Well it all started when I walked out a riverbed" I start.

"No" says Night-Hound "he means how did you know where the entrance was."

"Oh...well... a...You see I was being chased by these three..."

-(Two hours later)-

"Wow" says Simon.

"Wait, what did you call my Hound-People again" asks Night-Hound.

"Hound-What?" I question.

"Hound-People: the mix Hell-Hounds and magic of the presences of a trained Dimension Master" states Huntress ( I learned her name halfway into my story).

"Ok what's a-" I start.

"A story for another time" says Hand.

"Run along" says John " and go join your group. There is where you will learn."

So then, I was thrown out of the meeting hall.

* * *

"Look it's that kid!"

"I know that kid."

"Isn't that kid the..."

"kid"

kid.

Kid

KID!

Well, they shut-up, I think, no they wouldn't. All after noon I have been hearing that one word. You'd think they would have better vocabulary, but no.

"Hey! You kid there, come here!" a voice yelled from behind me. That's it, no more Mr. NiceGuy. I turned to find two angry looking girls and one confused guy. They look about 11 years old and are wearing silver fur. I stump up to them.

"What!" I yell.

They seemed taken back by my loud voice.

"We were wondering how you got here" the tallest girl says.

"Through the wall" I snap.

"No, we know that were talking about, how you'd you survive after jumping off the cliff." she snaps back. Wow, stalker much...**(No offence to stalkers. Most of you are my friends.)**

"It was a highway, I landed on the van. How did you know about that anyways?" I reply. They look at each other like deciding if I worthy. It seems I am because soon they say with a sigh.

"We were the Hell-hounds" says the shorter girl. Seeing my confused face, the boy said "You know the big black dogs." Wait, if they were the dogs then that means...

"That means you're Black," I say pointing to the boy."You're Jinks," I say pointing at the smaller girl,"and you're Red Eyes." They all flinch, then go wide eyes, look at each other, then back at me.

"Huh" they all say.

"My names for you" I say.

"Cool" says Black.

"Yes, how thoughtful, yet mildly disturbing, of you" Jinks states, giving me a hug.

"Wait, your not mad at us" questions Red eyes.

"No, why" I say.

"Its just, were...you know...freaks and were following you" they all look at me.

"Your not freaks, your Hound-People and you were doing that to protect me" I recall.

"That's right, you know your smart for your age" says Red Eyes.

"No, I have no idea of what your talking about" I say sarcastically.

We all laugh. It might be fun here after all.

**I got up to 1,000 words!**


End file.
